lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rings
Equipping rings gives extra powers to your attacks and can add special effects to your melee weapons. Rings can be switched freely during combat in order to maximize your effectiveness against your enemy. They are assembled by combining components that you find as you explore the environment, and even from defeated enemies. Rings can be created and upgraded using Ring Assembly, or you can get ring makers (found in cities) to combine rings to create complex rings with multiple effects. Rings can also be found as treasures or as a reward for side quests throughout the game. Rings granted in such a manner are not typically craftable by the player through Ring Assembly. Aim Ring System Whenever a ring is equipped to a character, the ring comes with special enhancements that apply only to regular attacks. These special enhancements of the ring are activated by the Aim Ring System. This system determines the strength of the effect of the ring. On the character's turn, a targeting ring will appear around the enemy to be attacked, and an additional outer ring will appear, along with a timer at the top center of the screen. The player holds down the right trigger (RT) button causing the outer ring to shrink. The goal is to release the RT button when the outer ring is right over the inner ring, before the timer reaches zero (0). Results After utilizing the Aim Ring System, one of three results will appear as a rating. A Perfect rating is the highest possible, and enhances the attack with the ring to the fullest extent. A Good rating also adds a bonus to the attack, but is not as favorable as Perfect, as it does not enhance the attack as much. A rating of Bad can be achieved by: *Releasing the RT button too early causing the outer ring to be outside of the targeting ring. *Releasing the RT button too late causing the outer ring to be inside of the targeting ring. *Failing to get the outer ring on top of the targeting ring before the timer runs out. A rating of Bad does not nullify the attack, (the attack will continue as normal) it will just cause the attack to not be enhanced by the ring effect. Ultra Rings Ultra rings can be crafted from regular crafted rings, and add to the additional enhancement "Effective area is widened." The Ultra ring does not enhance the damage of the original crafted ring as one might assume, but it widens the area where a Good rating can be achieved with the Aim Ring System, making it easier to get an acceptable rating as opposed to a bad. Once an Ultra ring is crafted from an original ring, it cannot be upgraded further, as opposed to using the original ring to craft the next level of damage. For a complete list of rings and their components, see the Ring List below. Ring List Player Crafted Rings Here are some graphs that help explain the ring assembly patterns. Elemental Rings : Killer Rings : Status Ailment : Special Rings : NPC Crafted Rings Complex Rings : Non-Crafted Rings : Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Rings Category:Items